


On Your Left

by crewdlydrawn



Series: The Left and the Right [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sam's POV, Short, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crewdlydrawn/pseuds/crewdlydrawn
Summary: Sam Wilson had been dating Steve Rogers for quite some time, and so he knew well enough to be curious over a special-event outing that didn't have any celebration attached--he just wasn't expecting what he'd find out.





	

Steve wasn’t really one for the overblown date plans.  If the 1940s were simpler times, there was a bit of that simplicity that survived inside of him, in his personality, his desires.  At least, in his personal life.

With work, missions, fights, Steve was a show-off no matter how much he might try to demure and deny it.  Sam had watched him for over three years, making unnecessarily showy motions in sparring matches, leaping from buildings just because he knew he could land on his feet unscathed, and jumping off of precipices knowing full well that it would take extra effort on Sam’s part to catch his heavy ass, but that he _would_. 

Steven Grant Rogers was a force of nature. 

Sometimes.

Others, he was a quiet man, introspective and observant in a way that drew others towards him like an electromagnet.  He could merely sit silently in a room and still the energy of the space would flow his way, and with it, all of Sam’s attention.  The first dozen or so times he visited the VA while Sam led groups, it had taken all of his effort to keep his head, to focus and not feel as if he were astral-projecting towards the back row of chairs just so his essence could be closer to Steve’s.

It didn’t help that Sam had been hopelessly head-over-heels since the first day they’d met.

How anyone _didn’t_ fall in love with Steve was a concept completely foreign to Sam.  When the first hesitant question had come, several months earlier, of if Sam would want to go out sometime, just the two of them, ‘like a date’, he had smiled, answering that he’d thought they already had.  The sun itself shone through Steve’s most embarrassed smiles. 

So it was far beyond the usual for Steve to take Sam somewhere grandiose for an evening.  Yet there they were, sitting along the edge of a broad stone formation, their feet dangling in empty air below their spot with a view of the craggy jaggedness of the Grand Canyon itself.  Sky above them clear, the sun’s lowering trajectory sent long streams of warm light into the ruddy rocks and sediment layers beside and across from where they sat. 

Hands resting on the dry earth behind where he sat, leaning back, Sam inhaled slowly, breathing in the moment as much as the warm air into his longs.  “So what is it, man?”

Steve gave him only a questioning hum from his place a few inches to the left of Sam’s place, hands settled in his lap, but glanced back over his shoulder.

“All this…”  Sam gestured with one wide-swinging arm to include the entire vista.  “Did I forget an anniversary?  Because I’ll be honest, I’m pretty damn sure I know them all…”

In that typically cryptic fashion, Steve smiled halfway, a slow pull of closed lips aimed into nearly dimpling cheeks, a small shiver of a laugh silently shaking his torso.  It could drive a man insane if it weren’t so endearing.  “No,” Steve answered at last, aiming his face halfway between the wider view and staying within Sam’s, chin tilted upward, “no anniversary.”

Narrowing his eyes, Sam watched him, eyes staying trained on his face, his own lips pressed tightly.  Quick though it was, he still saw the flick of Steve’s eyes to their corners, aiming at him to see his reaction.  “Give it up, Steve.”

Palms flat on the dirt, Steve lifted his rear, scooting back until he was directly in line with Sam’s legs, their thighs close together.  Brushing his left hand clean, Steve raised it to frame Sam’s jaw, and not the most majestic views of nature could have kept Sam’s mouth from Steve’s when it approached.  Soft lips covered his, parted and pressed close.  Fingers curled around the side of his neck just below his ear, their tips chilled just slightly from the day’s expiring, sending a shiver through Sam’s skin. 

Humming in appreciation, Sam smirked upon release.  “And what was that for?”

“Can’t a guy kiss his boyfriend in front of a romantic view without being put under suspicion?”

A laugh burst out of Sam’s lungs, and he was just about to explain to the love of his life just how suspicious he was being when the last strong rays of the sunset strayed into his eyes by way of glinting off of an object brought up between them.  Air refused to return to him for a second once he realized what he was looking at.

Delicately pinched between Steve’s thumb and forefinger was a simple gold ring.

Heart playing staccato beats within his chest, Sam raised his brows, sitting up straighter.  “Are you…?”

One corner of his mouth canted upward, Steve’s shoulders nearly raised, a self-conscious shrug begging to be released.  “I am,” he confirmed.  “Will _you_?”

Sam could feel his grin tug all the way towards his ears.  “Yes.”  The word ‘no’ ceased to exist.

His hair aglow as the horizon engulfed the sun, Steve’s eyes shone brighter than the fire burning the sky behind him.  Taking hold of Sam’s hand, drawing it between them, Steve gave a kiss to his fingers before slipping the ring into place.

“On your left,” he whispered, and Sam felt himself fall all over again.


End file.
